1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to waterproof structures, and more particularly, to a waterproof structure for use with an electronic device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electronic devices, such as satellite navigation devices, smartphones, and tablets, each comprise a body, a display panel disposed on the surface of the body, and connectors embedded at the bottom side or the periphery of the body. Since the connectors are not airtight, external liquid is likely to seep into electronic devices through the connectors to therefore damage the electronic devices. In view of this, some manufacturers develop a waterproof casing for fitting around an electronic device to prevent liquid from seeping into the electronic device through the connectors.
However, the conventional waterproof casing provides protection to the bottom side and the periphery of the electronic device rather than a gap formed between the border of the display panel and the body; as a result, liquid can still seep into the electronic device through the gap.
Liquid, such as rainwater, is much more likely to accumulate between the waterproof casing and the electronic device to thereby seep into the electronic device through the gap, if the electronic device is disposed on an outdoor open-top vehicle, such as a bicycle or a motorbike. It is because, in the aforesaid circumstances, the display panel is always oriented upward and fixed in place.
Furthermore, the conventional waterproof casing and the electronic device engage with each other, albeit loosely. Although the engagement between the conventional waterproof casing and the electronic device can be improved to give considerations to the gap, it has a drawback as follows: in the situation where the aforesaid vehicle jolts or shakes while traveling on bumpy roads, the engagement between the conventional waterproof casing and the electronic device tends to open and then close instantaneously, and in consequence an invasion of the accumulated rainwater happens instantaneously, thereby still allowing it to seep into the electronic device through the gap.